Fishwhisker
FIshwhisker is a small pale brown-and-white she-cat with one hazel eye and one pale blue eye. Personality Fishwhisker is, above all else, an optimist. She doesn't let hard times get her down, and from the outside it seems like nothing can effect her; which is partially true. She really doesn't care all too much about the hardships of the lives of other cats (of course she does feel for them, she just can't really sympathize), preferring not to let that kind of thing get her down when she could be spending her time on more positive things instead. That isn't to say that she doesn't care about whatever her Clanmates may be going through, it's just that she's really got other things that she could be doing. Like leaving the area that all those feelings are happening in. In general, she knows next to nothing about what other cats are feeling, and she isn't even that in-tune with her own emotions. She tends to feel uncomfortable whenever another cat is wearing their heart on their sleeve, or if another cat feels the need to spill whatever is going on their life to her than that's even worse. She prefers just going out and having fun hunting and patrolling and acting as if nothing bad could ever happen to her or those close to her, and even if something bad does happen, it's not like it won't blow over eventually, right? Really, she tends to default to just being peppy and happy when it comes to anything and everything, because what's the point in feeling anything else? While she isn't very perceptive when it comes to emotions, she is very attentive to her surroundings, and generally tends to be aware of strange scents or sound before other cats are unless she's distracted by something else. Most cats would say that she's an energetic or at least an enthusiastic she-cat; she's a morning cat and tends to be one of the first in the Clan to rise, she has trouble staying still, and she's also constantly volunteering herself for patrols (because, well, what else is she gonna do during the day?). If it's something that she'll be assigned to do, then she'll do it - she's perfectly willing to serve her Clan in just about every aspect, especially that she's now a warrior and not at her mentor's beck and call. She's a bubbly cat that's seemingly repressing the urge to bounce around at all times, and she's always itching and raring to go, willing to listen to any orders given to her without very much argument, even if she'll ask questions. She also has a deep love of swimming, enjoying the feeling of water on her fur and getting to splash around in the ocean or at StarClan's Tears, if no cat is hunting there. At the same time, however, she tends to burn through that energy quite quickly, and she also makes for a poor hunter due to an inability to keep still and not having that much patience. A lot of her day is spent napping or resting, and she also tends to eat a little bit more than most other cats do in an effort to fuel all the energy that she ends up using. Fishwhisker is highly loyal to her Clan, unwilling to betray them for any reason, no matter the bonuses that may be in it for her. She's also a romantic at heart, looking forward to finding a pretty she-cat that she could settle down with someday and (potentially) start a family with - though, she isn't completely sold on the idea of having kits, unsure if she'd make a good mother or if she even really wants to have any.